Loading screen tips
Here is the list of loading screen tips extracted from the client files. Some tips are missing from the current client version. It's possible that they were removed after becoming outdated. List *Tip #1: Need to find an objective? Click on it in your Quest Tracker to get a hint arrow! *Tip #2: Are you a lore nut? Don't forget to explore the Lore window! *Tip #3: Red telegraphs mean danger! Double-tap a movement key to dash out of the way. *Tip #4: Until the discovery of Nexus, very little was known about the Eldan. *Tip #5: Dorian Walker was the first to discover the planet Nexus, despite the claims of Dominion propaganda. *Tip #6: Dominus Half-Blood was the first Luminai emperor and was purportedly born on Nexus. *Tip #7: The ICI reports that 88.6% of the Dominion population are fans of Artemis Zin's extreme reality show. The other 11.4% are Chua. *Tip #8: Mechari do not actually need to eat to obtain energy, but do so as an assimilation technique to blend in with "frail organics." *Tip #9: Before the spread of the Contagion, the Mordesh of planet Grismara were poised to join the Dominion. *Tip #10: Don't ever call a Mordesh a "space zombie." Ever. *Tip #11: Stepping on an Aurin tail is a big no-no. *Tip #12: Never get in a drinking contest with a Granok. *Tip #13: Do not feed the Rowsdowers. Ok, fine, but only a little bit. *Tip #14: Freebots just wanna be free, man. *Tip #15: Enjoy yourself out there! *Tip #16: Cassian families are considered either highborn or lowborn. Guess which ones don't get into the VIP section very often. *Tip #17: If you've been playing for a while, why don't you take a break? Or, keep enjoying an awesome game! *Tip #18: This onscreen tip is brought to you by the Protostar Corporation. Buy now - buy Protostar! *Tip #19: Holo-crypt technology is ancient and mysterious. But since it works, few people question it. *Tip #20: The Primal Powers include Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Life and Logic. *Tip #21: The planet Nexus orbits a trinary, wild star system beyond the Fringe! *Tip #22: The decision to evacuate Arboria was not unanimous. Many Aurin disagree with Queen Myala and think they should have stayed to fight for their homeworld. *Tip #23: No one knows why the Eldan vanished from the galaxy centuries before the discovery of Nexus. Not even the Mechari. *Tip #24: Chua and technology go together like Granok and beer. *Tip #25: The chompacabra's hyperaccelerated metabolism allows it to eat ten times its own body weight in just under one standard galactic minute. *Tip #26: "Vindball fever," a Protostar-created marketing term, should not be confused with the rare and deadly "vind fever," which causes sufferers to fill with gas and float into the upper atmosphere of Nexus. *Tip #27: Serrick Brightland, the legendary admiral whose rebellion led to the Cassian Civil War, is still in cryonic suspension onboard the arkship Gambler's Ruin. *Tip #28: The arkship Gambler's Ruin was once known as the Star of Dominus. *Tip #29: Belle Walker reprogrammed her two scanbots, Rusty and Bolt, with conflicting personalities to ensure a wider range of analysis and advice. *Tip #30: Commander Durek Stonebreaker is more than three hundred years old. *Tip #31: Even their Mechari servants were never allowed on Nexus when the Eldan dwelt there. The planet is as unknown to them as it is to anyone else. *Tip #32: It is unwise to accept a dinner invitation from a Skeech. *Tip #33: Rowsdowers are extremely common galactic livestock kept by many settlers on Nexus. They are widely considered highly unpleasant in smell, behavior, temperament, and appearance, though opinions vary on the subject. *Tip #34: The current ruler of the Dominion is Emperor Myrcalus, sometimes called "Dominus Reborn." *Tip #35: DRED is the Dominion Research and Experimentation Division run by Mondo Zax. They develop advanced technology and weaponry for the empire. *Tip #36: FCON stands for the Free Companies of Nexus. Serving as the de facto military of the Exiles, they are led by Commander Durek Stonebreaker. *Tip #37: Nobody likes Marauders. Not even other Marauders. *Tip #38: The Lopp are interstellar treasure hunters whose love of "shinies" has brought them all the way to Nexus. *Tip #39: Buy more Protostar! Your satisfaction guaranteed! (Sponsored by Protostar) *Tip #40: Studies show that those that use Protostar goods are 99.99% more successful! *Tip #41: Did you know that 83.4669732% of Mechari think that biological organisms are redundant? *Tip #42: Many Draken tribes brought the remains of their ancestors to Nexus, interring them in sacred burial grounds on their new homeworld. *Tip #43: Never try to negotiate with a Falkrin. *Tip #44: Lopp may look cute and cuddly, but deep down inside they're... still actually pretty cute and cuddly. *Tip #45: The continents of Nexus are Olyssia, Alizar, and Isigrol. *Tip #46: The Dominion first made landfall on the westernmost continent of Nexus. They named it Olyssia - after the Cassian wife of Dominus Half-Blood, Empress Olyssia Zin. *Tip #47: Exile explorer Dorian Walker first touched down on the easternmost continent of Nexus. He named it Alizar - after his family patriarch (and certified Nexus lore hound), Alizar Walker. *Tip #48: The name of the continent of Isigrol is derived from the ancient Cassian word for "hell." *Tip #49: The Draken follow an ancient set of laws known as the Blood Covenants. *Tip #50: Draken clanlords are chosen by rites of combat. *Tip #51: Many Chua scientists have "minions," an apprentice-like position. It can be a demanding, unforgiving, and lethal job. *Tip #52: Chua gender is a closely guarded secret. Those who have gone looking for answers often end up dead. *Tip #53: Mordesh Alchemists are some of the most skilled in the entire galaxy. *Tip #54: The Black Hoods are the spy organization that watches over the Exiles. They are led by the infamous Avra "the Widow" Darkos. *Tip #55: The Granok were exiled from their homeworld after defeating the Dominion in the War of Gnox. It's safe to say that they hold a grudge. *Tip #56: Granok brewmasters take their beer very seriously. They expect others to do so as well. *Tip #57: Aurin matrias lead their communities by forming a close bond with the forests they live in. *Tip #58: The Aurin believe that everything is connected in nature through what they call the Weave. *Tip #59: Exile humans have been on the run from the Dominion since the time of the Cassian Civil War - more than three hundred years ago. *Tip #60: Exile humans preserve the true history of their people through Chroniclers. *Tip #61: Mechari Millennials have been alive since the founding of the Dominion, more than sixteen hundred years ago. *Tip #62: The Mechari's consciousness is stored in the exotic neural crystals located in their heads. *Tip #63: Before the founding of the Dominion, the Cassians were ruled by a global government known as the Commonwealth. *Tip #64: Many Cassians are members of the Vigilant Church - the Dominion religion that venerates the Eldan as gods. *Tip #65: Want to make Nameplates visible all the time? The Options Menu (Default Key: Esc) offers these and many other settings! *Tip #66: Each time you dash, a Dash Token is consumed. Dash twice in a row, and you'll have to wait for a recharge! *Tip #68: A well-timed interrupt can make all the difference in a tough fight! *Tip #69: Interrupt a telegraphing enemy for a Moment of Opportunity. They're indicated by a purple health bar and mean your attacks do extra damage! *Tip #70: You will occasionally acquire items that offer quests. Check your inventory for items with a golden exclamation mark. *Tip #71: Teaming up with players of different Paths will open up new opportunities for adventure on Nexus! *Tip #72: Want to help another player but don't want to group up? With open tagging, you can do so and still earn a share of the rewards! *Tip #73: If a quest grants you a temporary ability, you will see it in the Quest Tracker. Pressing the icon or keybind (Default Key: T) will activate it! *Tip #75: There are up to five telegraph colors, depending on your relationship to the caster. Learn what they mean and excel in combat! *Tip #76: Have you tried customizing your house yet? Doors, roofs, walls, lighting, and even the sky itself can all be changed... for money! *Tip #77: Meat is used by a Cook to produce beneficial foods and can be gathered by anyone, but Survivalists gather it most efficiently. *Tip #78: Every harvesting tradeskill has a unique tool that can increase the amount of materials you acquire. *Tip #79: Looking to score some materials? If you have a harvesting profession, use your mini-map to track nearby resources! *Tip #80: Advancing through the crafting Tech Tree will grant you useful rewards, including the ability to harvest a higher level resource. *Tip #81: Besides dictating required components, schematics may also dictate the quality of components used. *Tip #82: Need more materials for a manufacturing tradeskill? Pick up a complementary harvesting tradeskill! *Tip #83: There are several places to find crafting recipes out in the world, including drops, vendors, reputation, achievements, or earning a new Crafting Tier. *Tip #84: Rumor has it that rowsdowers can be found in the mountains of Nexus! And the fields of Nexus. And the beaches of Nexus. They're everywhere, really. *Tip #85: The Exile capital city of Thayd is located among ancient Osun ruins in Galeras. *Tip #86: The Dominion capital city of Illium was recently constructed in Auroria. *Tip #88: Sprinting and dashing both use unique resources that regenerate independently. *Tip #89: Paths level up independently from your Class, so you can always return to missions you've missed at a later date for appropriate Path XP awards. *Tip #90: Paths offer their own special abilities that can help you while adventuring, so be sure to level them up while you play! *Tip #91: When Explorers open secret passages to hidden areas, non-Explorers can temporarily access them as well. *Tip #92: Path missions sometimes give you special abilities (Default Key: G). To use them, click the button next to the mission in your datachron. *Tip #93: Try using sprint and double-jump together to super-jump like a pro! *Tip #94: What's better than jumping? Double-jumping! Jump twice (Default Key: Spacebar) in rapid succession to jump higher than normal. *Tip #95: Every class has a unique Innate Ability, found on the left of your action bar (Default Key: R). Try pressing that sucker! *Tip #96: The minerals of Nexus cause strange and powerful effects, like jumping higher, running faster, or exploding. You should probably avoid that last one. *Tip #97: Hold the right mouse button and move your mouse to aim your free-form targeted spells for maximum impact. *Tip #98: Use your telegraphs like a pro! Line up your attacks and hit multiple enemies with one attack. *Tip #101: Dashing can help you avoid enemy telegraph attacks. Double-tap a movement key to get out of the way! *Tip #102: Miss a CommCall? Don't worry, you can always check your missed calls by clicking the CommCall button on your datachron. *Tip #103: Did you know that you earn Rest XP faster when you log out in your house? Or that certain decor items can be added to your house to boost your rate even more? *Tip #104: Not running fast enough? Try sprinting! (Default Key: Shift+Movement). Still not running fast enough? Buy a mount (at level 15) and ride around like a space-baller! *Tip #105: Customize your mount and stand out from the crowd! You are a unique and special snowflake. Shouldn't that cyborg dinosaur you ride around be one too? *Tip #106: Want to bring the pain to the enemy faction? Turn on World PvP in the Group Finder (Default Key: N) and cut a swath across Nexus! *Tip #107: Brought enough pain to the enemy faction for today? Turn off World PvP in the Group Finder (Default Key: N) and kick back for a bit. *Tip #108: When you're disarmed, your weapon is knocked from your hand. Run over and pick it up, or stand there like a chump. It'll eventually come back on its own. *Tip #109: When you're ready to upgrade from "Cupcake" to "Badass Cupcake," go run a Dungeon with four pals and face off against some powerful foes. *Tip #110: When you're facing an enemy with Interrupt Armor, one interrupt won't cut it. You and your team have to stack 'em up all at once to break through. *Tip #111: Earn Reputation with factions, races, and towns to gain access to some sweet, sweet gear and rewards. *Tip #112: Having trouble killing something? Get some friends to help out! Remember... some bosses will clean your clock if you try to go solo. *Tip #113: Level up your Path to get awesome rewards like weapons, titles, bags, housing decor, abilities, and costumes. *Tip #114: Watch out when you're harvesting. Your precious materials may be on the back of a creature that will scurry away. Don't let 'em escape! *Tip #115: When you complete a Path Mission while in a group, your buddies earn some Path XP too. Find some friends and level up faster! *Tip #116: In space, low gravity means you jump higher. Visit one of the moons of Nexus to experience space for yourself! *Tip #117: Want the inside scoop on the stories and characters of Nexus? Then be on the lookout for Journals scattered across the planet! *Tip #118: The Eldan are a mysterious race that vanished long ago. What happened to them? Maybe those glowing green datacubes might give you a clue. Find them all! *Tip #119: Charged abilities need some time to build up, but unleash a powerful wallop. Press the ability once to begin charging, then press again to fire! *Tip #120: Be on the lookout for glowing Discoveries in the world. Hidden relics, bosses, buffs... who knows what you'll find out there? *Tip #121: Tier up your abilities to fully utilize their power potential! *Tip #122: Did you know there are hoverboards that you can buy? Seriously. Freakin' hoverboards. AND they go over water. The future is here! (Available at level 25) *Tip #128: Whoever said "Never bring a sword to a gun fight" never met a Warrior. *Tip #131: Sometimes a rock is just a rock. And sometimes it's a giant man-eating worm. *Tip #132: Regardless of the Path you've chosen, you can take advantage of the benefits provided by a Settler Project. Keep an eye out for them! *Tip #133: Looking for some extra punch? Ask a Settler to build a buff station and increase your stats. *Tip #137: Some special gear can be upgraded with Runes to become stronger than what their base stats offer. *Tip #138: Hey, you! Yeah, you! Grow your Grit and watch your Health grow too! *Tip #151: Armor and weapons can be salvaged to produce crafting materials, including Power Cores and Elements. Always remember to recycle! *Tip #152: Need Power Cores for making some awesome gear? Salvage weapons and armor and you'll find some! *Tip #153: Tailors create Light Armor for Espers and Spellslingers. Demure, but deadly! *Tip #154: Outfitters create Medium Armor for Stalkers and Medics. Dashing and durable! *Tip #155: Armorers create Heavy Armor for Warriors and Engineers, for when you care enough to wear your own weight in high-quality alloys! *Tip #156: Architects are a homesteader's best friend. They can create furniture for your glorious house in the sky. *Tip #157: Survivalists know how to use every part of the animal, so they get more meat and special leather when they go hunting. *Tip #158: After you reach level 10, visit a crafting trainer to get tradeskills. If you change your mind, you can switch them later! (For a small fee) *Tip #159: Looking for leather to grow your Outfitter expertise? Chat up a Survivalist or become one yourself! *Tip #160: Looking to forge the materiel of war as a Weaponsmith or Armorer? You'll need lots of Ore. Look for a Miner or become one yourself! *Tip #161: Need to get your hands on some sweet Omni-plasm for your latest Technologist experiments? Find a Relic Hunter to hook you up, or become one yourself! *Tip #162: Survivalists use laser chainsaws to gather wood from trees. Everything's better with lasers! *Tip #163: Discerning Architects demand only the finest hardwoods for their creations, and a Survivalist can help meet that need. Find one or become one yourself! *Tip #164: Miners use laser pickaxes to gather metals, because what problem can't be solved by lasers? *Tip #165: Looking for a better way to get at that valuable Eldan tech, Relic Hunters? Get a Relic Blaster, and explode your way to success! *Tip #166: When you switch between tradeskills, you don't lose any of your progress - but there is a limit to how frequently you can switch. *Tip #168: When Settlers build up an area enough, a special payoff will unlock for everyone! *Tip #172: While Settler-built Enhancement stations can boost your offense and defense, you can only have so many active at one time. Choose wisely! *Tip #173: Always accept your changes when you've completed your action bar build, or your changes won't appear! *Tip #174: Once unlocked, your recall spells are found to the right of your primary action bar. *Tip #175: Talk to a Protostar Housing Agent in your faction's capital city and acquire your humble home in the sky! *Tip #176: Wanna party? Target another player of the same faction and type /invite! *Tip #177: Some areas have regional effects that can hurt you - or help you. When you're in such an area, a bar will appear to indicate the strength of the effect. *Tip #179: You cannot read an issue of TALES FROM BEYOND THE FRINGE! until you collect all the keys! *Tip #180: TFBTF stands for TALES FROM BEYOND THE FRINGE! It's the most popular periodical on Nexus... and beyond. *Tip #181: Some Journals are trickier to locate than others. Use your Lore window to find out how many you've found and how many there are in your current zone! *Tip #186: When executing a Rescue mission, always be on the lookout for nearby guards and patrols. *Tip #187: Click and hold the right mouse button to lock your camera behind you. Click and hold the left mouse button to let the camera freely rotate. *Tip #188: Architects use Additives called Hardware to produce variations of a basic crafting schematic. *Tip #189: When crafting weapons and armor, you can choose to modify the recipe and customize your results. *Tip #190: Some Additives can be acquired directly at the Crafting Station for a small fee. *Tip #191: Many crafting materials are stored in your tradeskill bag, keeping your normal bags tidy. *Tip #192: Any piece of armor can be dyed once you reach level 14. Visit the Protostar Appearance Modificator in your capital city for more about high fashion and color theory. *Tip #193: Looking to make some quick credits? Look for shiphand captains around Nexus that need your help! *Tip #194: Make sure to visit your home to get your daily buff! *Tip #195: Finding it difficult to obtain the gold reward tier when completing challenges? Group up! *Tip #196: Didn't get the challenge reward you rolled for? You can restart a challenge through your datachron every thirty minutes and try again! *Tip #197: You can participate in Soldier Holdout events even if you aren't a Soldier! *Tip #198: Your world map (Default Key: M) and mini-map can help you navigate to quest objectives. *Tip #199: Circles can be formed by any player. It's quick and easy - open your Social panel (Default Key: O), pick a name, and start inviting! *Tip #200: You can create a Guild at level 12 by visiting the Guild Registrar in your faction's capital city! *Tip #201: Renown is a currency earned by playing in a group, and can be spent at a special vendor in your faction's capital city! *Tip #202: Influence is used by guilds to unlock benefits and amenities. Earn it by playing in groups with fellow guildmates. *Tip #203: Have a friend who is a lower level than you? Be a pal and become a Mentor! While a Mentor, your level and gear will scale to that of a groupmate you've chosen, earning you a Renown bonus. *Tip #204: Someone bothering you? Type /ignore followed by their name and you won't ever need to listen to their squawking again. *Tip #205: Enjoy grouping with someone? Add them as a Friend via the Social menu (Default Key: O). If they accept, you'll be able to tell when they're exploring Nexus! *Tip #206: You can send and receive mail anywhere in the world, unless the message includes an item. In that case, you'll need a mailbox, but don't worry - they're easy to find in towns and cities across Nexus! *Tip #207: Found a decor item? Simply right-click it in your inventory to add it to your Crate, where you can access it when you return home. *Tip #208: Many housing plugs require a Fabrication Kit (or FABkit) for their construction. Some FABkits can be found in the world, while others come from an Architect. *Tip #209: Completing Challenges on your Housing Plot can reward you with unique decor items or Renown! *Tip #210: Want to take your friendship to the next level? Become Neighbors, and you can easily visit each other's homes! *Tip #211: Text is dry! Wave to a friend, taunt an enemy or dance your heart out with Emotes! Click the Smiley icon on the text entry bar in the chat box for these and other options. *Tip #212: Ready for some Battleground practice, but want to keep your rating? Open the Group Finder (Default Key: N) and queue for a Practice Ground match! *Tip #213: Those Moodie Masks are heavy, so don't expect to dodge or dash gracefully in Walatiki Temple. Doing so will cause you to drop the mask! *Tip #214: Helping a teammate deliver a Moodie Mask in Walatiki Temple is a great way to earn XP and Prestige! *Tip #215: Think your captured Moodie Masks in Walatiki Temple are safe? Think again! Your foes can steal your hard-won Masks, so guard them carefully! *Tip #216: Want to capture the primary control point in Halls of the Bloodsworn? Capture the secondary points first and get a bonus when you make the push! *Tip #217: Want to throw down with your friends? Challenge them to a duel by targeting them and typing /duel! *Tip #218: You cannot duel or participate in PvP combat while in a Sanctuary. *Tip #219: While you are flagged for PvP, other PvP-flagged enemy players will have a visibly red shade. *Tip #220: Nameplate options for friendly and enemy players are a great way to enhance your PvP experience! You can customize nameplates using the Options menu! *Tip #221: The datachron serves as your one-stop shop for your current PvP match status. Whether Battleground, Arena, or Warplot, it's all there! *Tip #222: Not ready to join the Arena big leagues just yet? Queue for an Open Arena match in the Group Finder (Default Key: N). You don't need a team and won't lose any Arena rating! *Tip #223: Tired of questing? Itching for a fight with the enemy faction? Then join a Battleground and level up through warfare! *Tip #224: Prestige is a currency earned through PvP. It can be spent at vendors in your Capital City for level-appropriate PvP equipment and consumables. *Tip #225: Can't find what you want on a vendor? No problem! Come back in a half-hour and there will be some new deals! *Tip #226: Tradeskill Crafting Vouchers are earned from Work Order quests. Use them to purchase recipes or improve your professions! *Tip #227: Sometimes a rock is just a rock. And sometimes it's the entrance to a tunnel filled with ore! *Tip #228: Sometimes a Relic Node is just a Relic Node. And sometimes it teleports in some Attack Drones! *Tip #229: Sometimes a Relic Node is just a Relic Node. And sometimes it teleports away! *Tip #230: Becoming a Farmer will allow you to gather seeds from plants. Take those seeds to your home and start a garden! *Tip #231: Some powerful items have sockets for Runes. Anyone can make Runes at an Engraving Station at level 15. *Tip #232: Default telegraph colors not up to your high standards? Go to the Options menu (Default Key: Esc) and click on Combat to change them! *Tip #233: Tired of eating dirt when knocked down? Use a Dash to spring back to your feet, ready to fight on! *Tip #234: Not everyone can be as badass as you, so when an ally gets knocked out, revive them by right-clicking on their body! *Tip #235: You can use your abilities when Blinded. Just try to make sure you're hitting your enemies and not some random tree. Unless the tree is trying to kill you. *Tip #236: Tired of being trapped by Tethers? Attack them to get out early! *Tip #237: Switch up your Action Set to change your play style! (Default Key: B) *Tip #238: Can't find your way around Nexus? Open your world map to get a bird's eye view! (Default Key: M) *Tip #239: Did you recently group with someone particularly compatible-like? Set a course for the Social Panel (Default Key: O) and add them to your friends! *Tip #240: Want to check your Path's progression? Open the Codex (Default Key: L) and click the "Path" tab. *Tip #241: Want to retry challenges? Check the Challenge Log in the Codex for the full list of ones that you've unlocked. (Default Key: L) *Tip #242: Need some rep? Take a peek at the Nemesis Regions on the world map to find out who to eliminate! (Default Key: M) *Tip #243: You must visit a Dungeon's entrance within the world to unlock it within the Group Finder. (Default Key: N) *Tip #244: Carbine Studios or NCSOFT employees will never ask you for your password. *Tip #246: Have you ignored CommCalls in the past? You can always call someone back via the Ignored tab in the Quest Log Codex. *Tip #252: Are the suns too bright? Abandoned exo-labs too dark? Adjust your Gamma Settings under the Video tab in the Options menu (Default Key: Esc). *Tip #253: Is your character stuck in a part of the game world? Hey, it happens. Use /stuck to regain your freedom!